Sweet 'n' Sour
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. What Happened?

"Mister Eggman is in jail because of Mister Sonic. Remember Amy?" came the voice of the kindest rabbit alive.

"Then how come half the city is destroyed, Cream? Yesterday it looked fine. But now look." said a pink furred hedgehog. They were walking through Station Square. Many of the buildings looked awful and so did many of the streets. It was as if the area was inside some type of explosion.

"And look how it's in this one spot. Something happened here last night." Amy crossed her arms and stopped walking. Cheese, the neutral chao, was hovering beside Cream. He cooed and looked at his owner.

"What do _you_ think happened here, Amy?" Cream smiled while putting her hands behind her back, giving her the innocent appearance. Amy snapped her fingers and her expression clearly showed she had an idea.

"I bet you anything that it was Shadow, him and that Chaos Blast of his. He does have a short temper." Amy stated fully confident.

"But Mister Shadow is in the military. Why would he just decide to destroy a section of the city?" Cream asked now curios.

"You're right. Shadow is in the army, Eggman is in jail……….who could have done this?" Amy began to pace back and forth.

"Amy? How about we head back to my house? Mother may have some tea ready. Just to get your mind of this topic." Cream asked sweetly while holding her chao.

"Alright Cream. But this is still gonna bother me. I wish we had a clue." Amy frowned and walked off with Cream and Cheese right beside her.

(Dark Alley)

"I have her location, sir." said a male's voice into a black two way. He was hidden in the shadows of the buildings that surrounded the area around him.

"Very good War. Very Good. Does she appear to have any recognition of the previous night?" came a male's voice over the two way.

"No sir. None what so ever." smirked the hidden male.

"Excellent. Now I want you to keep out of sight unless you feel she needs assistance. But other then that. Don't be seen by anyone." The male on the other line said.

"Roger that." War spoke into the two way.

"I'll be expecting updates every night. Oh and War?""Yes sir?" War looked around to make sure he was still hidden and undetected.

"If anything goes wrong………..you know what to do." The voice sounded hurt and saddened.

"You sure?" War asked over the two way a bit ashamed of what the order was.

"I'll be waiting for those updates." The other was now nothing but static.

"Sir? **God damn it!**" War shouted as he placed the two way back into his belt. He sped off into the darker areas of the alley.

**A/N: I need OCs. Help me? **


	2. The Robery

**Hi. I have no idea what to say so…...Merry Christmas! :D**

(Station Square Mall)

In the cover of night a mysterious figure was walking on the roof of the mall that was in the center of Station Square. The figure was in a full black suite similar to a ninjas'. They had on a full face mask that only allowed their eyes to be seen. Next to them was another person. The helper was also wearing a ninja like suite and was the same height as the leader.

"Go and kill the power." The leader said. The voice was female and she sounded young. The helper nodded and zoomed off at super speed to the power box that was on the side of the building. What they both wanted to do was kill the alarm systems. The odd being went to the power box and pulled the levers that were inside the case. The person pulled out a two way radio and spoke into it.

"Done." The voice was male.

"Good! I'm going in." The female looked around and saw a glass part of ceiling. She smirked and sped over to it. She could see the inside of the mall from the roof. She smirked and pulled out a knife. She carved a circle and caught the piece of glass before it would fall and shatter into the ground below. She went into her belt and pulled out a rope with a hook attached to it. She tied the rope around her waist and tossed the hook over the edge of the building. She pulled the rope until the hook grabbed something. She tugged a few times to make sure it was safe then jumped through the circle opening. Her helper zoomed back onto the roof and supervised her movements. His ears went upright to a sound on the ground. He looked over the edge and saw two guards walking around the area. The helper pulled out a silver hand gun with a silencer and pointed it at them.

"No one is going to stop us." He hissed. He fired the gun and all that was heard were swoop like sounds. The two guards went down dead and bleeding.

The female was already inside the mall and was sure of what she was after. She raced off towards the jewelry store. She looked through the glass window and saw three red, yellow, and blue Chaos Emeralds.

"Perfect." She smirked and pulled out her knife again. She carved another hole and then pulled out a gun. This one had a hook attachment. She shot it inside the store. The hook went up onto the roof and lodged into the ceiling tightly. She smiled and pressed a button that was on the gun. The wire began to wine, causing her to lift off the ground. She then pulled out pair of black glasses and placed them onto her muzzle. She could easily see red beams of light surrounding the cases of the emeralds. She smiled and easily avoided the beams as she snaked her arms towards the cases. She quickly lifted up the cases and grabbed every emerald. In their place she placed a card with her trademark symbols. She placed the gems into her pouch that was on her waist and slid out of the store with her hook. She raced back into the center of the mall and found her rope. She looked up and saw her helper. She gave him the thumbs up and he pulled her up. She reached the roof and showed her helper the emeralds.

"Perfect. Now let's go." He picked her up and jumped down off the ceiling. He landed on his feet and placed his leader back onto the ground. The two looked back and raced off into the city, leaving the area in the cover of night.

**A/N: (raises eye brow) So……….who do you think these guys are? I still need a few OCs. If you have more then one then this story will be filled fast. I'll let you know when I don't need anymore. Thanks for reading. Did this grab your interest? **


End file.
